


Лимонная долька

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Написано для fandom Tea Time 2018. Бета - анонимный доброжелатель.





	Лимонная долька

В клетке что-то ярко вспыхнуло, но пламя тут же опало, оставив после себя только кучку пепла. Альбус Дамблдор ходил по кабинету и нервно теребил бороду, когда что-то тихо зашуршало и раздался требовательный писк. Фоукс снова возродился из пепла.

Облегченно вздохнув, Альбус отошел к столу, на котором уже закипала вода в маленьком котелке. Приготовление чая всегда его успокаивало. А по этому рецепту он старался готовить в исключительных случаях, хоть и очень его любил. Перчинки в жизни и так всегда хватало.

— Так, так, — пробормотал он под нос, — гвоздика у меня есть, кардамон, немного молотого имбиря, перца и корицы. Кажется, мед стоял в дальнем шкафу.

Из угла раздался довольный клекот, и молодой феникс, перелетев через комнату, уселся ему на плечо, заглядывая в лицо и пытаясь потереться головой о щеку.

Альбус засмеялся и погладил его. Сложно было даже просто представить, что что-то могло пойти не так и он мог остаться один. Но он все равно каждый раз переживал, а Фоукс каждый раз возвращался, еще раз показывая, как сильно они привязаны друг к другу.

— Пошли сходим за медом, красавец.

Феникс громко выразил согласие.

Немного молока, щепотка черного чая, убрать огонь и дать настояться, тихонько напевая под нос.

Наливая чай в кружку, Альбус заметил требовательный взгляд феникса. Вздохнул, поставил рядом неглубокое блюдце и отвернулся, пряча смех во взгляде.

И точно, через какие-то секунды сзади раздалось чихание и недовольный клекот.

— Двенадцатый раз, Фоукс! Двенадцатый раз! И каждый раз обнаруживаешь там перец.

Улыбаясь, Альбус Дамблдор положил в рот лимонную дольку.


End file.
